


Equus brontotheriidae

by marukusanagi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Centaurs, F/M, Gen, Half-Human, I'm not in drugs, M/M, Unicorns, alternative universe, just have weird muses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Ignis was a young centaur that served princess Aulea and then prince Noctis by her last wish request. The prince and Ignis growed togheter and very close, until the prince reached puberty and their relationship became stranged and Ignis start to question his place in InsomniaBTW: keep in ming I'm not a native english speaker and this isn't betaed, so grammar and sintax issues may happen





	Equus brontotheriidae

**Author's Note:**

> This story is vaguely based of the manga/anime “my life as a centaur” and the art of DQSS1 in here https://twitter.com/DQSSS1/status/992439754279944192. This is going to be short, I think two or tree more chapters. My idea was as Ignis as a centaur, servant of Aulea, mother of Noctis, who was a light unicorn (as the rest of the nobles of Tenebrae) and the Caelums are nightmare unicorns, users of black magic. The centaurs are the only race that doesn’t assume as a common form a hume appearance, so they show themselves as a that, and in Insomnia that is uncommon and considered almost savage. After the queen’s death, Ignis took Noctis under his wing and raised him, but there’s gonna be some troubles when the prince grows. BTW

Ignis was a common centaur, at the service of the royal family. The unicorns could take a full human form (only a pure white horn on their front heads revealed their true nature), have a mane white as snow and eyes deep green as the tenebrean woods. Ignis eyes were the green of new leave, of life in spring and kind. He loved his princess as everybody did, and was happy when he was chosen to travel with her to Insomnia, the kingdom of he dark elementals.

“Ignis”.

Aulea voice was kind and like a bird song, and everyone who heard her closed their mouths and listened enthralled to her words. The train moved over the railways, and the rest of the entourage was sleeping on their places. The space was a little cramped, but Ignis wasn’t adult yet, so his hoof didn’t bothered him. In the other side of the window, a full moon raised.

“I’m going to get married to prince Regis.”

“I see.”

She turned to look at him.

“I hope you stay by my side.”

“Of course, your highness. Nothing would please me more.”

Aulea smiled at him, a little sad.

“It may be difficult for you. There’s not many centaurs in Insomnia, most of their inhabitants use a hume form. It’s considered… civilized.”

Ignis shrugged. 

“It doesn't matter to me what the people say. I’m a centaur and i have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Of course you don’t. I just wanted to you to be sure and ready for what is ahead of us.”

Ignis felt bold and took his princess hand. 

“I bond to serve you and obey your orders until you say i’m not needed anymore. I’ll follow you wherever you go, anytime until you gave me other order.”

He kissed her hand, not in a sexual way but as swore servant.

“Thank you, Ignis.”

In Insomnia, king Mors shield and company received the princess group and guided them to the Citadel. The insomnians celebrated the arrival of the future queen and mother of the next generation, hopeful of fruit the union of light and darkness to be born. Many eyes stared at Ignis, the unusual figure of a centaurs was talking topic for a long time.

Prince Regis was a handsome young man of raven black hair and eyes with the color of midnight sky, with two small black steel horns at the sides of his head, the mark of his race. He offered his betrothed a bouquet of white roses, and Aulea smiled kindly at his present. Ignis smiled at them, because he was sure his princess was going to be happy and loved.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ig… Ig….”

“Your highness, what are you doing here?”

Ignis was getting ready to sleep when he heard the small voice calling at him. The heir of the Caelum family was the most beautiful child he ever saw, and fell in love with him at first sight, when Aulea put the small baby in his arms. Noctis, as it was named, had  white small horns hidden in his black hair (that’ll grow with time), eyes as midnight and the skin of his mother. Ignis was overwhelmed when the baby looked at him and smiled. 

The prince was a healthy and mischievous little thing, always running after Ignis and asking him to carry him around over his back. Even when that was very improper and out of decor, Ignis was unable to deny anything to Aulea’s son. And that was the reason the small prince took a habit to escape of his rooms and went to sleep by Ignis side in the stables, in a bad made of straw. 

“Sleepy…”

“Your should stay on your bed, or you'll end catching a cold…”

Noctis never listened to the young centaur´s complains, and Ignis waited to him to fall asleep to carry him back to his room. Aulea and Regis always waited for him to retrieve the runaway prince to his bed.

Life back then was easy and happy. Ignis never complained of being looked by others or never returning to his home.

* * *

 

“Ignis, promise me that you’ll stay by Noctis side, that you'll guide his steps and never leave him alone…”

Aulea sweet voice was barely a whisper. The sudden plague took her, her body never had a change against it. Ignis was sitting next of her deathbed, crying silently.

“You’ll be get better soon. Please, don’t give up….”

Regis holded her hand, asking her to never leave him.

Aulea looked at him, her eyes full of love and sadness.

“I’m sorry, Regis.”

She died short after Noctis turned five.

Ignis kept his promise and stayed by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the prologue. Next, we'll see how is their life when Noctis turns 16


End file.
